1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic incense sticks and, particularly, to an electronic incense assembly which can be powered to light when separated from an electronic burner.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic incense sticks are typically integrated with electronic burners. In particular, light sources are received in the burner. The electronic incense sticks are stuck in the burner. Each electronic incense stick is a tube having an opaque coating on the outer surface and a transparent bubble on the upper end and guide light emitted form the light source to the transparent bubble to simulate a burning incense stick. However, the electronic incense sticks cannot be separated from the electronic burner or, at least, do not appear burning-like when separated from the electronic burners.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic incense assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.